


格朗泰尔的革命家房客

by lenoir



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenoir/pseuds/lenoir
Summary: 非常不完整的三个片段，诡异的细节，突兀的结尾
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 2





	格朗泰尔的革命家房客

**Author's Note:**

> 非常不完整的三个片段，诡异的细节，突兀的结尾

格朗泰尔的革命家房客

或：格朗泰尔的三重标准

或：格朗泰尔如何挑选模特

格朗泰尔在巴黎十四区有一处住宅，在拉斯帕依大道和罗什洛大街的交汇处，与圣雅克广场隔街相望，更令格朗泰尔喜欢的是，巴黎地下墓穴就在不远处，贺拉斯的警言刻在地下——“切记，每一天都是你的末日”。什么都不相信的格朗泰尔奉之为圭臬。格朗泰尔的房间在顶楼——这几乎是所有学生租房的首选，房间是狭窄了些，但是供暖不错，而且足够便宜。格朗泰尔的房东是个酒鬼，两人虽互不信任却也常常一起饮酒作乐，房东便把屋顶的阁楼也一并给了格朗泰尔，“可以放你的画具，但要帮我打扫楼梯”，这是老头的原话。

格朗泰尔从没打扫楼梯，也从没在楼上存放自己的画具，屋顶似乎有些漏雨。他在楼上铺了一块小毯，偶尔把自己关在楼上喝酒。狭窄的阁楼一股劣质白兰地的味道。

*

直到1897年：寒春的午后，热安敲响了格朗泰尔的房门，这是他第2487758次离家出走。“小少爷为何不远千里到我这地方来投宿？”格朗泰尔酒气未过。

“就说可不可以，大R，只需短短几日，弗以伊会帮我另寻住处。”

弗以伊当然会。格朗泰尔打个酒嗝，让拖着箱子的小诗人进了屋。“楼上环境恶劣，小少爷别介意喏！”格朗泰尔是爱好热闹的人，但是他需要独处的时间，用烈酒，放声胡言乱语，光着脚手舞足蹈，甚至一些眼泪来洗脱每日的疲倦和迷惘，楼上突然住进一个人，还是热安这般热情的诗人，他难免会有一些不适。但这毕竟是ABC的朋友，格朗泰尔好友不多，于他而言，缪尚的这群年轻人们是最亲近的存在。

“那个，我需要交房租吗？”热安有些小心翼翼地问道，这一问可把格朗泰尔整懵了，他也有葛朗台的一面，尤其是在自己已经一个半月未卖出画作的拮据境况下，格朗泰尔当然想捞些钱财；但这可是热安啊，不到无路可走绝不投靠他人的热安——投靠的还是可悲的格朗泰尔。“这……你看着办吧。”他手足无措。谁料热安早有准备：“过几日地下墓穴有个音乐会，或许我能带你进去，以作…交换？”

酒馆传闻巴黎各界名流会于四月二日在地下墓穴举办一个秘密音乐会，学者，艺术家，作家们皆会到场。格朗泰尔没什么音乐狂热，但是他极爱圣桑的[死神舞曲]，也极愿结识印象派的艺术家们。而这样“私人”的派对，若不通过小有名气的地下诗人热安，失败的艺术家格朗泰尔是永远搞不到入场券的。真是讽刺，以自由为名的聚会却不为无名者开放。

“果然很懂我。”格朗泰尔欣然接受了这个交换条件。

这说到底是个划算的买卖，4月之后，在热安已经搬出去许久之后，甚至等爱潘妮搬进来之后，格朗泰尔依旧是地下墓穴聚会的常客，地下墓穴能在圣巴尔尼日向矿业大学的学生开放，少不了他的一份功劳，也给他赢来不少女大学生的青睐。他以前总是对ABC们的热情嗤之以鼻，“大浪淘沙，斗争无用”，可当这风流太守提着酒瓶在古老巴黎建造者们的尸骨之上尽情吃喝，口出狂言时，竟尝到了些斗争的甜头——至少有美酒，有美人，有对着奥德赛的铭文撒泼的快感。热安果然是个革命家，不费口舌便能让人投身斗争。

[辱没亡灵，天诛地灭]，格朗泰尔敬这来自奥德赛的铭文一杯，“对不住了。”

*

爱潘妮只来借住了一星期。格朗泰尔很喜欢爱潘妮，她的生活一团糟，却是个绝佳的聆听者，他俩在阁楼上烤了一星期的棉花糖，格朗泰尔似乎醉棉花糖，几乎说出了自己二十多年来的所有麻烦。

“你要去蒙巴纳斯大街干什么？”

“跳舞。”爱潘妮回答。

“我不明白了。我以为你是女权主义者。”

“我当然是女权主义者，”爱潘妮咬一口棉花糖，“跳舞是我们游行的方式。”

“人们总是沉溺于斗争的快乐，以至于忘了斗争的目的。”格朗泰尔的不屑溢于言表。

“我以为你不再像以前那样自大了。”

“自大？”格朗泰尔从不觉得自己自大，安灼拉倒是批评过他——“没有信仰的自大的家伙”，他有什么资格说别人自大？他自己就是骄傲的太阳神，永远看不到自己的骄傲。

“热安说他改造了你，”爱潘妮并不介意格朗泰尔的情绪，他们俩总能最大程度地互相包容，这也许是成为好友的基础，“我也觉得你积极了些，谦逊了些。”

“谦逊？”他没想过这词会用来形容自己。

“你也不怎么惹安灼拉生气了嘛，也没再整些什么虚无主义的言辞了，”爱潘妮说的是实话，“可现在怎么又批评起我来？果然我和你的阿波罗不一样吗？”

“闭嘴吧！”格朗泰尔的棉花糖掉在了地上，他感受到了爱潘妮作为女人的全知，悻悻抬起头，看着黑发姑娘洞察一切的眼睛，“见鬼了，你都知道些什么？”

接下来的六天晚上，再也没有关于“舞蹈是游行的灵魂”的争论，只有青年人应有的烦恼——黑发女孩那众所周知的秘密，绿眸酒鬼那名为信仰的爱慕。

“你才是个真正的革命家”，格朗泰尔和爱潘妮一起去蒙巴纳斯大街参加了“充满韵律的游行”，“能审时度势，又爱人读心。”

“你也是个女权主义者了。”他的革命战友拍拍他的肩膀。

*

安灼拉是被赶出家门的。

ABC们谁也不知道安灼拉的父亲是谁，他们只知道他是独子，家庭富裕，关于他家世的猜想越发离奇，马吕斯总觉得安灼拉的父亲和自己的祖父是同类人，“我有这种直觉”；索邦大学的小年轻们谣传他父亲是第二国际的高层人物，缪尚的酒保和姑娘们则觉得他是大资本家的儿子，“看他穿得多神气！”

安灼拉从没谈过他的家庭，是万恶的剥削者？还是愚蠢的保皇派？格朗泰尔一直觉得他生活在左派家庭中，否则他是怎样变成如今的愤怒天使的？

他错了。

“你爸因为你读恩格斯就把你赶出来了？”格朗泰尔不敢相信，骄傲的小领袖正顶着乱糟糟的金发站在自家门口。

“不仅如此，”安灼拉无奈中竟带着些得意，“我之前跑去英国参加追悼会，之后用船偷运政治书籍，再之后和弗以伊他们一起出廉价译本……都被他知道了。”

“用的是他的钱？”

安灼拉莫名地沉默了一阵，“他的钱。”

格朗泰尔突然想笑，学生领袖过的是何不食肉糜的日子，却能把老爹的钱砸在工人和学生运动上。

“允许吗？”安灼拉问。

“这是您的自由。”格朗泰尔瘪瘪嘴，“您交房租，我租房子，这是契约精神，那有什么允许不允许的。”他当然不想收安灼拉房租，第一，这不是他的房子，第二，这是身无分文的安灼拉啊。他自有安排。

“可热安说……”金发的青年咬咬牙，“第一，这不是你的房子，你这样做你房东知道吗？第二，我暂时…没什么钱；第三…”

“第三什么？”格朗泰尔叼着一根牙签，吊儿郎当的样子，“领袖，我最近是穷困潦倒，您看看有没有什么办法？”

“好，我走就是了。”安灼拉提着箱子转身去开门，格朗泰尔慌了神，赶紧伸手拦住他。“别嘛！我哪是那样小气的人！”他抢过安灼拉手里的箱子，搁在门边，“等等，或许，或者做我的模特吧。”

“什么？”安灼拉见过画家为父亲画像，但一提到“模特”，他首先想到的竟是在艺术学院见过的一屋子人对着裸体模特练习画画的样子，藏不住地脸红了。

格朗泰尔耍流氓得逞：“我得卖一幅画，缺个模特，就当是你的房租了。”

“但是我…”

“请模特很贵的。”格朗泰尔打断他，提着箱子径直爬上阁楼，这是他的谈判策略：直接掐死对方反驳的机会。

“为什么要脱衣服？”安灼拉有些拘谨。

“首先，我是画家，您是模特，请听我安排；其次…”格朗泰尔摆弄着自己的画家，从床底下拖出几袋脏兮兮的颜料，他没想到安灼拉这么快就答应做模特——他甚至还没有收拾行李，直接坐在了高脚椅上脱起了外套，他得赶紧想想，要画什么。

“好了，”安灼拉乖乖地把酒红色的衬衫挂在衣帽架上，一脸真挚地望着茫然的画家，“然后呢？”晨光被他的金发吸引，尘埃在他的呼吸中飞舞，他的胸口一起一伏。格朗泰尔手中的笔摔到了地上。在学校里，他和安灼拉的争吵是那样激烈，以至于他几乎忘记了第一次见到这天生的领袖演讲时那种呼吸紧促的感觉。现在这样的感觉。

“喂，我脱了，然后呢？”安灼拉提高了嗓门。格朗泰尔慌乱地捡起地上的笔，从幻想的某个角落坠回1899年这个早晨，“非常好，我是说，不是说你脱衣服非常好…”

“你到底要画什么？”安灼拉塌着肩，有些烦躁。

“战士！”——这是格朗泰尔胡说的，“古典主义的战士！”

“需要脱裤子吗？”安灼拉漫不经心地问道，他不了解繁杂的艺术分类，“古希腊的那种战士？我可能不够强壮…”

“不不不不，不需要！”格朗泰尔感觉自己的耳朵烧了起来，他知道自己在说什么吗？他承认，自己想象过裸体的安灼拉，不过——拜托，那都是小醉之后的胡思乱想，有些东西永远存在于想象中才是最美好的。

“我开玩笑的。”安灼拉一脸真挚。

您还会开玩笑啊。格朗泰尔冷静了下来，他以混乱艺术家自诩，岂能以为这两句调侃就失了方寸。“您还会开玩笑啊？”他强装镇定地回答，双眼扫描着房间的每个角落，试图在五秒钟内勾勒出一个油画形象，“那有一把剑，您可以拿着。”角落里的确有一把剑，那是一把假的手半剑，伽弗洛什从剧院偷来吓唬混混的小玩意儿，上面贴着HAMLET的标签。

“哈姆雷特？”安灼拉不是个剧院狂热分子（但他愿意为所有人进剧场的权利而斗争），但也了解这经典的王子复仇记。“你让我扮哈姆雷特？”

“没错。”

“但是哈姆雷特为什么要赤裸上身？”

“这是要买给德拉弗赛德剧院的，”格朗泰尔已有准备，“去那儿的都是色情狂。”

这下又轮到安灼拉浑身不自在了。他生硬地挺着腰，以剑拄地，扬起下巴，望着画家，格朗泰尔愿意在余下的生命只完成这一幅画，精雕细琢。


End file.
